The Blood 'Paws
by CeruleanWind
Summary: Four 'evil' apprentices begin their life as a warrior in RiverClan.


**Hi. Today I have a nice story for all of you people. It contains some tomxtom so if you're not comfortable with that then you should turn back** **now.** **If not, enjoy!**

Cat Information

Forestpaw- Lithe gray tabby tom with luminous forest-green eyes.

Redpaw- Ginger-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Pebblepaw- Lithe white tom with large brown spots splotched on his fur, sparkling amber eyes.

Flowerpaw- White she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, icy blue eyes.

Troutstar- Brown she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Prologue

Forestpaw stood over the dead ShadowClan warrior, blood dripping from his jaws. He shifted his menacing green gaze to his best friend, Redpaw. Redpaw gazed down at the warrior, blood soaking her paws.

"You fought well, Redpaw," Forestpaw murmured at last.

Redpaw rose slowly to her paws. "Forestpaw, you need to stop this."

Forestpaw sucked in a breath. "Redpaw, you know just as well as me that I can't."

Redpaw glanced down at her blood-stained paws. "I know," she sighed. "Flowerpaw and Pebblepaw know too."

The gray tabby tom looked calm and thoughtful. "I told Troutstar… she's okay with it," Forestpaw meowed. "But before the other Clans find out, we must kill their warriors." 

Forestpaw's POV

I have always been like this. At least, ever since I was forced to watch my mother and father get brutally murdered by the ShadowClan leader, Lizardstar. There's only one explanation for my ruthlessness: I want to avenge my mother and father. It feels right, even if I know deep in my heart that it's wrong. The closest bond I have had so far is my best friend, Redpaw. She's such a loyal and truthful cat… I can't imagine life without her. It makes me wonder, was I really destined for this?

Redpaw's POV

I really hope Forestpaw stops this soon. It's getting out of control. When will he realize that there's more to life than revenge? Maybe, if I get Flowerpaw and Pebblepaw to help me, we can persuade Forestpaw to stop? If not… we won't hunt together in StarClan. I mean, I can't imagine life without Forestpaw, but does he feel the same way? Great StarClan, does he even like me back?

Forestpaw sat quietly in the RiverClan camp, washing the blood from his fur. Redpaw sat beside him, eating a carp.

"Want to share?" Redpaw asked him.

Forestpaw nodded and sank his teeth into the fish.

"You know," Redpaw mewed, "I hope my warrior name will be Redfish."

"That's a great name." Forestpaw murmured, touching his muzzle to Redpaw's ear.

Across the camp, Pebblepaw was chuckling. "Looks like we might have new kits soon!"

Forestpaw narrowed his eyes at Pebblepaw. "She's just a friend!" he snapped.

Pebblepaw tightened his jaw and backed away, muttering an apology.

Forestpaw turned back to the carp and took a large bite. "Hey Redpaw, want to go for a walk?" Forestpaw asked.

Redpaw leaped to her paws. "Yes!" she yowled. "I mean, sure, Forestpaw."

"Okay," Forestpaw purred. "Let's go."

They sat on the riverbank, far away from the camp. Forestpaw curled his tail over his paws and looked expectantly at Redpaw.

Redpaw sighed. "Forestpaw… you need to stop these killings."

Forestpaw shifted his weight from side to side. "Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you, Forestpaw." Redpaw murmured.

Something stirred in Forestpaw's chest, a feeling he had never known. "Okay…" Forestpaw sighed at last.

They touched noses, their purrs louder than ever before. Redpaw pulled away, her blue eyes shining desperately at Forestpaw. "Please stop the killings," she begged.

Forestpaw blinked guiltily at her. "I will, Redpaw. I'm sorry."

Redpaw shifted her paws awkwardly. "Sooo! Our warrior assessment is tomorrow."

Forestpaw stretched his paw out to silence her. "Redpaw, I only killed those ShadowClan warriors because Lizardstar murdered my parents," Forestpaw mewed. He shut his eyes tightly, curling his tail tighter over his paws.

Redpaw's eyes rounded with sympathy. "How come you never told me?" Redpaw whispered.

"Because I'm a mouse-brain," Forestpaw replied. "I wanted revenge on Lizardstar. That's why I tried picking away his Clan, one by one."

"Forestpaw, your mother and father died to save you. They'd be disappointed if this is what you're doing with the life they gave to you as a gift," Redpaw sighed.

"I guess you're right, Redpaw. I'm such a mouse-brain!" Forestpaw wailed.

"Not to worry, Forestpaw. Once your parents see you get your warrior name, they'll forgive you," Redpaw purred.

Soon enough, the two apprentices were beginning their warrior assessment. Forestpaw was nervous he might accidentally hurt another apprentice in the battle-skills testing.

"Redpaw… what if I hurt you or Flowerpaw or Pebblepaw?" Forestpaw asked anxiously.

"Just keep your claws sheathed, Forestpaw. Don't let yourself lose your temper, either."

The two apprentices turned around as Troutstar spoke. "Redpaw, Forestpaw, your assessment is going to begin in a few moments."

Forestpaw nodded at the brown she-cat and padded out of the camp with Redpaw behind him. Redpaw could sense the trembling of the gray tabby tom in front of her. "Forestpaw, there's nothing to be afraid of," she soothed. Her tail brushed lightly over the tips of his ears. "Your mother and father will be watching you from StarClan, encouraging you… cheering you on…"

Forestpaw took a deep, shuddering breath before squaring his shoulders bravely. "I will become a warrior today," his soft but strong voice mewed.

They arrived at the fighting clearing, Pebblepaw and Flowerpaw were already there. They were cleaning themselves and sharpening their claws. They weren't going to use them, of course.

Pebblepaw came over and pressed himself against Redpaw. They were talking in hushed mews. Forestpaw sighed and sat down, waiting for the mentors to arrive. Finally the mentors arrived with… Troutstar. All the apprentices stared wide-eyed at the Clan leader.

"No one told me the Clan leader is going to watch us!" Flowerpaw squealed excitedly.

The green-eyed leader padded to the center of the clearing and beckoned the apprentices with a sweep of her tail. "I figured it would be fair to pair up the toms and the she-cats. Forestpaw will be fighting Pebblepaw, and Flowerpaw will be fighting Redpaw. Remember, claws are always sheathed."

Pebblepaw let out a little gasp of fear. _I'm going to be shredded!_ he thought.

Forestpaw came over and gazed politely at Pebblepaw. "Don't worry, I won't unsheathe my claws," he whispered.

Pebblepaw let himself relax. "I'll fight as best I can," he promised, brushing his tail down Forestpaw's flank.

The sound of Troutstar's mew sounded in the toms' ears. They jumped to their paws and trotted out into the clearing.

"You may begin," Troutstar mewed, flicking her tail.

Forestpaw flung himself at Pebblepaw, his claws carefully sheathed. He quickly pinned Pebblepaw and stood above him, making sure to leave no escape routes. Pebblepaw writhed under Forestpaw, trying to escape.

Troutstar nodded to Forestpaw. "Let him go. The fight is over."

Forestpaw leaped off Pebblepaw. "Good fight," he panted.

Pebblepaw nodded at Forestpaw. "Let's see how the she-cats do."

After the fight, which was quick because Redpaw was a lot stronger than Flowerpaw, they headed back to camp.

The toms padded side by side, chattering noisily about warrior duties.

The she-cats padded on in frosty silence. Redpaw flicked her ears irritably as they passed a bush that had a scent of vole coming from it. She locked her eyes on the toms. Forestpaw must have said something funny, because Pebblepaw was flicking Forestpaw's ears with his tail affectionately, laughing. Redpaw shifted her gaze to the mentors, who were talking about 'important' patrols.

They reached the camp, and Troutstar leaped onto the Wetrock. Forestpaw sat between Pebblepaw and Redpaw. He was purring with excitement.

Redpaw curled her tail around Forestpaw's shoulders. "I can't wait!" she squealed.

Forestpaw nodded excitedly.

After the four apprentices (well, they're warriors now!) had received their warrior names, Forestheart, Redfish, Pebblecloud, and Flowerwing, they sat outside the camp for their vigil. As the sun set, Redfish gazed at the two toms, sitting side by side. The orange glow gently outlined their lithe bodies. Redfish decided to leave the toms and sit quietly by the camp entrance. Flowerwing silently joined her and curled her tail comfortingly around her shoulders. Flowerwing knew that Redfish liked Forestheart, so she decided to comfort Redfish a little.

Troutstar slunk silently out of the camp to check on the four new warriors. She spotted the two she-cats and the two toms, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"How's your vigil?" Troutstar murmured.

"Chilly," Pebblecloud responded from his place by Forestheart.

"You're almost done," Troutstar assured them before slipping back into the camp.

Forestheart sighed, resting his head against Pebblecloud's.

Redfish squeezed her eyes shut, despair flooding her. Did Forestheart and Pebblecloud… like each other?

As the sun rose, Forestheart's former mentor Pikefoot came padding out, yawning. "You furballs can stop now," he teased gently.

Forestheart purred, brushing his tail down his former mentor's back. "I'll miss training with you," he mewed.

Pikefoot trotted past them. "You guys can get some fresh-kill."

Flowerwing stood up and arched her back in a luxurious stretch. "Make sure I get a nice juicy pike," she groaned.

Redfish sighed, gazing at the handsome gray tabby tom before padding into the camp for a nice breakfast.

Forestheart picked up a salmon in his jaws and went over to Redfish. He greeted her with a purr and took a large bite of the fish.

Redfish studied her paws, not daring to look into Forestheart's eyes.

"Redfish," Forestheart began, purring her new name, "You'll always be my best friend, no matter what."

Redfish tipped her head up to look into Forestheart's eyes. "I know, Forestheart. It's just… I want to be with you too. But now I realized that it can't happen."

Forestheart nodded, swiping his tongue across her ear. "I'll always be here for you, Redfish, but just not as your mate." Forestheart finished the salmon and brushed his tail down Redfish's flank before going over to Pebblecloud.

Pebblecloud greeted Forestheart, and they padded quietly out of the camp and onto the riverbanks.

The toms sat down, Forestheart's tail already curled around Pebblecloud's lithe body. Forestheart gazed into Pebblecloud's luminous amber eyes. Pebblecloud swept his tongue across Forestheart's face, purring audibly. Pebblecloud pulled away and rested his head against Forestheart's.

"Forestheart…" he began, warmth flooding his chest.

Forestheart drew Pebblecloud closer, letting his gray tabby fur press against Pebblecloud's. "I know, Pebblecloud," Forestheart purred. "I'd be honored to be your mate."

The brown spotted tom purred and entwined his tail with Forestheart's. The gray tabby tom gazed at him so gently, Pebblecloud could have sat there forever. Pebblecloud could hardly imagine thinking that Forestheart would shred him in battle training. He was such a gentle, kind tom…

Back at the camp, Redfish was sitting in the shadows, her head lowered in dismay. She wanted to stand by Forestheart's side, always. But now she knew it could never happen. Forestheart's heart lay with another cat. Despite Forestheart's reassuring, she was still incredibly despondent. Redfish sighed and padded out to talk to Flowerwing. Flowerwing always knew how to cheer her up.

"Flowerwing," she mewed urgently, "Tell me what to do!"

Flowerwing curled her black-tipped tail around Redfish's shoulders. "I can help," she meowed, "Come with me."

Relishing the touch of her friend's assuring tail, Redfish followed Flowerwing out of the camp.

The two she-cats were seated in a secluded clearing among the thick bunches of reeds covering their territory.

"Redfish. You just have to accept that, well, Forestheart is with Pebblecloud now."

Redfish stifled a sob. "But how?"

Flowerwing gazed at her with dull eyes. "Just do it like I did," she mumbled.

"Why did you have to in the first place?" Redfish inquired.

Flowerwing tilted her head to gaze right into Redfish's eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you my biggest secret. So, before Pebblecloud realized he liked Forestheart- we were just young apprentices- I admitted to Pebblecloud that I liked him. He just stared at me for a few heartbeats before flicking his tail and quickly changing the subject. He didn't even like me one bit!"

"So you're saying that Pebblecloud has liked Forestheart before Forestheart even realized?"

"Yes," her friend whispered, "I think they are destined to be together, though. Forestheart and Pebblecloud seem so happy."

Little did the she-cats know that the toms were sitting in the next clearing over, listening to their every word…

Pebblecloud stared at Forestheart guiltily. He quickly motioned for the pair to move to a different spot.

Forestheart hurried after Pebblecloud, hoping the she-cats didn't hear them. They raced into another clearing and skidded to a halt.

"Phew," Forestheart panted, "that was close!"

Pebblecloud's eyes were wide with dismay. "I didn't mean to hurt Flowerwing," he mewed.

Forestheart curled his tail around Pebblecloud's shoulders, pulling him closer until their fur brushed. "It doesn't matter now," Forestheart murmured in the tom's ear. "She's moved on, and so have you."

Pebblecloud sighed. "What about Redfish? She obviously liked you, Forestheart."

"Redfish has always been my best friend," Forestheart meowed. "She'll never fill the hole in my heart that you fill, Pebblecloud."

Pebblecloud purred with happiness, his amber eyes glowing warmly. He rested his head against Forestheart's.

Redfish glanced at the bush that she heard a few rustles coming from. Could the toms…? She shook her head quickly. Forestheart would never spy on her. Or would he?

"Redfish! StarClan to Redfish!" Flowerwing was yowling.

Redfish blinked at her friend. "Sorry, I zoned out," she mewed absently.

Flowerwing's eyes glimmered with amusement. "You think?" she purred.

Redfish's sadness quickly returned. "Let's go back to camp."

Flowerwing nodded silently before following her friend to the RiverClan camp.

The toms were heading back to camp, their fur brushing each other's. "We should get on with our warrior duties," Forestheart had chided. "We can do this tonight maybe."

Pebblecloud looked over at Forestheart. "We should try and catch some prey for the Clan, just so no cat gets suspicious," Pebblecloud suggested. "That way no one will know."

Forestheart nodded. "Perfect. I'll see you tonight."

Pebblecloud flicked his paw out of the water, looking at the silvery fish flop around on the bank before dying.

He took the carp into his jaws, remembering that Forestheart's favorite food was carp. Pebblecloud purred as he thought of the handsome tom.

Pebblecloud trotted into camp, three fish hanging from his jaws by their tails. He dropped the fish on the prey pile, knowing that the elders will enjoy one of these plump fish.

Forestheart was seated in front of the warriors' den, grooming his already sleek, shiny fur. Redfish sat beside him, talking not-so-happily.

"Redfish. Honestly, you stupid furball," he teased. "Some other tom will gladly have you as their mate."

Redfish shook her head. "But they aren't _you,_ Forestheart."

Pebblecloud decided to give them some space. He guessed Redfish still hasn't got over her rejection.

"Redfish," Forestheart mewed, trying to keep calm, "You have to understand that me and Pebblecloud are mates now. I love him, and he loves me."

Redfish's shoulder fur lay flat. "I'm sorry, Forestheart. I'm just… upset. I understand that you love Pebblecloud. It's fine. You'll be my best friend, always, Forestheart."

Forestheart swept his tail down her flank. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'm quite certain that Leafgaze over there likes you." Forestheart nodded to the light brown tom, who was staring at the pair with jealousy-filled eyes.

Forestheart murmured a farewell to Redfish and went to whisper in Leafgaze's ear. "We're not mates, just friends. She's free."

Pebblecloud was curled in his nest, thinking. Suddenly Forestheart padded in and yelped as he almost trod on Pebblecloud's tail-tip.

"Sorry, Pebblecloud!"

Pebblecloud sat up in his nest, shaking a scrap of moss from his ear. "It's fine, Forestheart. Care to go hunting with me?" Pebblecloud's eyes gleamed with secrecy.

Forestheart nodded. "Sure, Pebblecloud."

Pebblecloud led the way out of camp, slowing to let Forestheart catch up.

"What are we going to do?" Forestheart asked.

"Well, I thought we could catch a nice meal and relax under the stars," Pebblecloud suggested.

Forestheart nodded. "That sounds good," he confirmed.

Pebblecloud purred and sped up, bounding away toward the river. Forestheart's eyes shone with amusement and he followed Pebblecloud to the river.

"Maybe you'd like to catch a nice _carp,_ " Pebblecloud teased, knowing that Forestheart loved carp.

"Ooh, maybe you'd like to catch a _salmon,_ Pebblecloud," Forestheart retorted lightly.

Pebblecloud playfully flicked a pawful of water at Forestheart. "Maybe we could catch both," Pebblecloud whispered. He looked over at Forestheart. The gray tabby tom was gazing intently into the water, one paw outstretched.

Pebblecloud did the same, a few tail-lengths downstream. The brown-and-white tom quickly spotted a plump fish in the water and dove in to catch it. Pebblecloud grabbed the fish in his jaws and swam back up.

Forestheart was standing proudly over his catch: the biggest carp Pebblecloud had ever seen.

Pebblecloud dropped his catch, which happened to be a sockeye salmon, and stared wide-eyed at the large carp.

"Forestheart! You caught that?!"

Forestheart nodded and picked the fish back up. His neck was straining under the weight of the monstrous fish.

Pebblecloud picked up his salmon and followed Forestheart to a moonlit clearing. The toms dropped their catch and settled on the grass to eat.

Forestheart shifted closer to Pebblecloud, slightly moving his catch so it was between the two. "You can have some if you want," Forestheart offered.

Pebblecloud purred. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine with my salmon."

Forestheart's eyes shone with affection. "Ah, of course. I can't possibly eat this whole thing." He pushed the remains of the fish to the side.

Pebblecloud sighed happily, nestling closer to his mate. "Great StarClan, what would I do without you, Forestheart?"

Forestheart curled his tail around Pebblecloud and rested his head on Pebblecloud's. "I'm not sure," he murmured. "What would I do without _you?_ "

Pebblecloud blushed slightly. He curled into a tighter ball and let Forestheart gently smooth his damp fur with long strokes of his tongue. Pebblecloud's eyes began to droop with exhaustion, and he finally gave in to Forestheart and his dreams.

Forestheart rested his head on Pebblecloud's flank, his heart swelling with love for the brown-and-white tom. Forestheart's green eyes slowly closed and he slipped into the endless black void of sleep.

Pebblecloud woke up. He was still lying in the curve of Forestheart's body. The gray tabby tom was still asleep beside him. Pebblecloud recalled with a purr their night, just the two of them. He decided to wake Forestheart before the Clan wondered where they were. Pebblecloud nudged Forestheart before licking the tom's ear affectionately.

Forestheart blinked open his eyes. "Good morning," he rasped, his voice still blurry with sleep.

Pebblecloud purred, leaning against his mate. "We should get back to camp before the Clan sends out a search party.

Forestheart sighed. "All right, but make sure you get a nest next to mine in the warriors' den!"

Pebblecloud shook his head. "Where else would I sleep?" he mewed exasperatedly.

Forestheart gave his gray tabby fur a quick grooming before standing up and arching his back in a long stretch.

Pebblecloud purred, brushing against Forestheart. The gray tabby tom followed him back to camp.

Back at camp, Redfish was emerging from the warriors' den and smiled as she spotted Forestheart. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Dawn patrol," Forestheart mumbled hotly.

"Well, I'm fairly certain you're tired, then," Redfish meowed. "I'm going hunting, and I expect for you to have a long nap."

Forestheart flicked her ears with his tail. "I got plenty of sleep last night, Redfish. I hope you have good hunting." Forestheart dipped his head to his friend as she exited the camp with strong intentions of catching a few fish.

Pebblecloud watched Forestheart disappear into the warriors' den, his amber eyes glowing. He didn't notice Troutstar creep up behind him.

"Forestheart is a fine cat," Troutstar murmured, making Pebblecloud jump. "You're close, yes?"

Pebblecloud twitched his ears. "H-how did you know?"

"I was hunting last night, you know," Troutstar responded with a purr.

Pebblecloud felt his fur become hot. "Well, yes, I'm his mate," Pebblecloud choked out.

Troutstar nodded. "In that case, I'll leave you two alone." Amusement glimmered in the leader's amber eyes as she padded away.

Pebblecloud breathed a sigh of relief before padding into the warriors' den and curling up beside Forestheart.

Forestheart was woken from his nap when Redfish poked her head into the den. "Forestheart, Pebblecloud! Come eat some fish!"

The gray tabby tom rose to his paws and gently nudged Pebblecloud. "Come on, we're having a group feast," Forestheart purred.

Pebblecloud followed Forestheart out of the den and settled on the warm basking rocks. Redfish tossed each of them a fish before lying down herself.

"Flowerwing!" Forestheart called to his sister. "Come eat with us."

The white she-cat smiled. "Thanks for the offer, Forestheart, but I'm just going on a border patrol."

Forestheart nodded before turning to his friend and mate. "So, Redfish, how have you been?"

The ginger she-cat purred. "I've never been better, Forestheart. Being a warrior is awesome!"

"I know, right?" Pebblecloud exclaimed. "We don't have to ask permission before leaving camp anymore," he mewed, exchanging a glance with Forestheart.

Redfish narrowed her eyes for a moment before speaking. "Yes, it's a lot of fun," she agreed.

Suddenly, Flowerwing raced into camp, closely followed by her patrol. "ShadowClan has invaded!" she snarled. "Mangy fur-eaters!"

Troutstar leaped to her paws. "How dare they?" she hissed. "We'll attack at once."

Redfish's eyes shone with dismay. "Attack already? Shouldn't we give them a chance?"

The senior warriors stood up and flexed their claws. "We're ready to fight!" they meowed in unison.

Forestheart sighed. "It looks like we don't have a choice."

The gray tabby tom whispered in his mate's ear. "I'll protect you, whatever it takes."

Pebblecloud purred with gratitude.

Troutstar was organizing the battle patrols. "Pikefoot, you can lead one, and take Splashclaw, Forestheart, Redfish, and Pebblecloud. Oh, and Ashpaw."

The three young warriors stood up and exited the camp with their patrol. As they padded through the reeds, Pebblecloud was beginning to grow nervous. What if Forestheart got injured? What if _he_ did?

Forestheart could sense the nervousness of his mate. "Calm down," he purred. "Remember, I'll protect you if you need it."

Pebblecloud took a few deep breaths as they emerged onto the border. The ShadowClan cats were already there, their neck fur bristling.

"Pikefoot, long time no see," a ShadowClan cat meowed smoothly.

"I haven't seen you either, Pinefur," Pikefoot responded. "Why did you take some of our territory?"

"We took what we needed, and we will take more," Pinefur hissed.

"Then you'll have to fight for every pawstep of it," Pikefoot snarled.

"That we will," Pinefur meowed, before launching himself at Pikefoot.

Ashpaw flew at the ShadowClan apprentice and started grappling on the ground.

Forestheart leaped onto a strong-looking ShadowClan warrior and started teasing her with blows and jabs. "Coward," the ShadowClan warrior hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Forestheart chuckled, before giving her a long gash down her flank. She spun around and fled.

Forestheart spun around when he heard a shriek. Ashpaw was chasing the ShadowClan apprentice back into his own territory. Forestheart's eyes shone with pride for Ashpaw.

Forestheart heard another scream. "Forestheart!" the voice shrieked.

"Pebblecloud!" Forestheart raced to his side.

Pebblecloud was bleeding from a long scratch on his flank. The brown-and-white tom dropped to the ground, exhausted.

Forestheart's killer instincts kicked in and he growled at the ShadowClan cat that attacked Pebblecloud. "I'll kill you!" Forestheart hissed, leaping on the warrior and preparing to sink his teeth into the warrior's throat…

"ShadowClan! Retreat!" Forestheart heard the yowl, and jumped off the warrior, snarling, "This isn't over."

The ShadowClan cats ran into the pine forest and Pinefur dipped his head to Pikefoot. "You can have the land back," Pinefur rasped.

Pikefoot nodded. "Thank you," he meowed with poisonous gratitude. "Come on, RiverClan. Let's get back to camp."

Forestheart stood with his fur bristling. He gently helped Pebblecloud to his paws and licked gently at his wound.

"I'll take you straight to Whitefern when we get back," Forestheart promised his mate.

Pebblecloud leaned heavily on Forestheart's shoulder on the way back, and Forestheart was licking softly at his mate's ear, cleaning the blood from a nick in Pebblecloud's ear.

Whitefern rested her white tail on Pebblecloud's shoulder and helped him into the medicine den.

Forestheart groomed his pelt, cleaning off the ShadowClan blood from his gray tabby fur. Redfish pressed against him. "Are you okay, Forestheart?"

"Sort of. Physically, yes. I'm so worried about Pebblecloud, though."

"He'll be fine, Forestheart. It's just a scratch," Redfish assured him.

Forestheart's claws worked anxiously in the ground. "I still worry, Redfish. Can I see him?"

Redfish nodded before disappearing into the warriors' den to sleep.

Forestheart announced his arrival at the den entrance by clearing his throat.

"Come in," Whitefern invited.

Forestheart padded in. Pebblecloud was lying in a nest, stretched out comfortably. Cobwebs were plastered all over his brown-and-white fur. "Hi, Forestheart," Pebblecloud purred. "Thank you for helping me back to camp."

Forestheart dipped his head. "I was about to kill that warrior that attacked you, but then Pinefur called a retreat."

Pebblecloud's eyes stretched wide. "You'd do that for me?" he asked.

Forestheart nodded. "Of course I would, Pebblecloud. I'd do anything."

Pebblecloud sniffed at his side. "When will I be healed?" he asked Whitefern.

"Two to three days," Whitefern responded with a purr.

"Get well soon, Pebblecloud. I'll come by tomorrow," Forestheart murmured before exiting the den.

Pebblecloud sighed contently, happy to be cared for by the medicine cat and his mate.

The next morning, Forestheart woke in his nest as he usually does, and padded out to eat some food. He selected a carp for himself, and a trout for Pebblecloud. He carried it into the medicine den and dropped it beside the sleeping tom. His pelt was slicked flat by chewed-up herbs and poultices.

Back outside, Forestheart ate his fish silently, missing Pebblecloud and the warmth of his fur beside him. Just then, Pebblecloud emerged from the medicine den with a grunt of pain and the fish in his jaws. He headed straight for Forestheart.

"Thank you for the fish," he mewed gratefully, lying down so his fur brushed Forestheart's.

It was no secret now that the two toms were mates, and the Clan supported them fully. Leafgaze had finally admitted his love to Redfish, and the two were happy together.

"How is your scratch?" Forestheart purred lovingly.

"It stings a little, but it's healing, and I really want to go out onto the riverbanks again," Pebblecloud sighed.

"Whitefern's a nice cat. She'll let you go out as soon as your scratch has healed," Forestheart assured him.

Pebblecloud purred and twined his tail with Forestheart's. "I know," he breathed. He gazed into his mate's forest-green eyes. "We should have another night together once my scratch has healed."

Forestheart licked his mate's ear affectionately. "Sure, Pebblecloud. That would be fun."

"When you two lovebirds are done," Splashclaw interrupted lightly, "Forestheart can come on a hunting patrol. We're leaving in a few moments."

Forestheart stood up and gazed at Pebblecloud. "Tomorrow night," the gray tabby tom meowed.

Pebblecloud nodded and stretched out on the grass, letting the sun warm his fur.

Forestheart followed his patrol out onto the riverbank and crouched instinctively beside the river, staring intently into the water. "I'll catch a salmon, just for Pebblecloud," he whispered under his breath.

He spotted a flash of red and he immediately leaped into the water, grasping the fish between his paws. Forestheart swam up, threw the salmon onto the bank, and climbed out himself. He killed the salmon with a clean bite to the neck, crunching through its spine.

"Great catch, Forestheart!" Hawkpaw praised. The ginger she-cat emerged from the bushes holding a huge wad of herbs.

"Collecting herbs, I see," he mewed to his other sister.

"Yes, Forestheart. Whitefern says if I collect enough herbs I get to become a full medicine cat today!"

"Congratulations!" Forestheart exclaimed, meaning it. "You'll be a great medicine cat," he purred, resting his muzzle on his sister's head.

"Well, I'd better be going," Hawkpaw meowed, padding off.

"Same goes for me," Forestheart whispered before picking up the salmon.

Pebblecloud woke to Forestheart gently nudging him with a paw. 

"Did Whitefern let you out early? Here, I brought you this salmon, and we can talk."

Pebblecloud picked the salmon up and followed Forestheart to the basking rocks. The toms lay down side by side, and Pebblecloud obediently took a bite of the succulent fish.

"So, did Whitefern let you out early?" Forestheart sniffed at Pebblecloud's wound. "Your scratch looks like it healed."

"Yes, Whitefern let me out early." Pebblecloud swallowed his mouthful of salmon. "This salmon is delicious, Forestheart. Thank you."

"It's nothing," Forestheart purred. "Do you want to have our night tonight instead of tomorrow?"

Pebblecloud nodded, leaning into the warmth of Forestheart's fur.

"Hawkpaw is getting her full medicine cat name tonight," Forestheart mewed.

"That's good. She's happy, yes?" Pebblecloud asked.

"Of course she's happy, remember how happy we were when we got our full names?" Forestheart purred.

Pebblecloud nodded. "I'll never forget that day," he murmured. "It was the day that both of us realized that we loved each other."

Forestheart was struck by a strong pang of emotion. "I love you so much, Pebblecloud," he mewed.

"And I love you too," Pebblecloud responded.

The two toms padded out of the camp to have a quiet night together once more.

As the sun set, the toms were talking about when they were apprentices, and how fun it was. It was almost if they were elders, telling stories to young kits.

The moon emerged from behind the mountains, and the toms curled up together on the grass.

"Good night, Pebblecloud."

Pebblecloud curled up in the curve of Forestheart's body as he had done before. "Good night, Forestheart. May StarClan send you good dreams."

Forestheart rested his muzzle on Pebblecloud's brown-and-white flank. "Good night, Pebblecloud. I love you."

 **Aww, this story was cute. I will definitely make a sequel.**


End file.
